Cruz de navajas
by kazumi black
Summary: Harry no tiene tioempo para herm a causa de su trabajo Que sucedera? Que hara Herm al sentirse sola?


Este songfic esta inspirado en la cancion de mecano de cruz de navajas.

Espero y les guste y dejen revews porfis porfis porfis

* * *

Dulce ironía la que hizo llegar a mí esta canción-dijo Hermione quien se encontraba en su casa sola. No había ido a trabajar, le habían dejado faltar esa semana pues Harry, su esposo, había muerto 2 días atrás.

La casa estaba echa un desastre pero la desolación se reflejaba mas en ella. Su cabello estaba revuelto su ropa sucia al igual que su cara. Tenia aun el maquillaje de ayer, el que uso en el funeral, todo corrido por las lagrimas.

La radio estaba encendida desde ayer que volvio a su casa donde vivio 2 años con el.

_A las 5 se cierra la barra del 33_

_Pero Mario no sale hasta las 6_

_Y si encima le toca hacer caja despidete_

_Casi siempre se le hace de dia_

_Mientras Maria ya se a puesto en pie_

_Ha hecho la casa_

_Ha hecho hasta el café_

_Y la espera medio desnuda_

Justo esa era su historia, Harry era auror y se le encomendaba el escuadron nocturno. El trabajo de harry solo le dejaba 9 horas libres y el solia usarlas para dormir comer y bañarse.

Ella hacia de todo para que Harry se distrajera y le pusiera atención durante las pocas horas que los 2 estaban en casa, y en realidad Herm no lo culpaba su trabajo era importante y el consulto con ella antes de aceptar el mando del escuadron nocturno.

_Mario llega cansado y saluda_

_Sin mucho afan _

_Quiere cama pero de otra variedad_

_Y Maria se moja las ganas en el café_

_Magdalenas del sexo convexo_

_Luego al trabajo en un gran almacen_

_Cuando regresa no hay mas que un somier_

_Taciturno que usar por turnos._

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer_

_Brillos mortales despuntan a alba _

_Sangres que tiñen de malva_

_El amanecer_

En el funeral Hermione le dijo a su mejor amiga desde la primaria todo. Claire, su amiga, quien se hizo tambien amiga de Harry, le dijo que el dia de su muerte le habia hablado para decirle que sentia que Hermione se sentia sola.

Aun recordaba sus palabras " Le dije que pediera que lo dejaran salir temprano para que estuvieran un tiempo juntos"

_Pero como ha habido redada en el 33_

_Mario vuelve a las 5 menos 10 _

_Por su calle vacia a lolejos solo se ve_

_A unos novios comiendose a besos_

_Y el pobre Mario se quiere morir _

_Cuando se acerca para descubrir_

_Que es maria con compañía_

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer _

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba_

_Sangres que tiñen de malva_

_El amanecer_

Hermione hartandose de esto habia llamado a una persona que antes le habia propuesto consolarla en cualquier momento.

Con tal de sentirse mujer Hermione era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Harry regreso a su casa temprano y en cuanto abrio la puerta vio a Hermione desnuda sentada sobre el regazo de Malfoy tambien desnudo, ambos gimiendo de placer.

FLASHBACK

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- grito un algo confundido y bastante dolido Harry desde el umbral de la puerta

-Harry!- Hermione y Draco se pararon

-lo siento herm -dijo Draco a su amante colocandose su tunica

Draco se habia quitado la varita y la habia dejado en algun lugar pero no se detuvo a pensar tomo un cuchillo y apuñalo a un muy confundido Harryel pecho directo en el corazon

-pero no puedo permitir que se me vea con una sangre sucia y NO MENCIONES NADA DE LO OCURRIDO - draco lanzo en cuchillo al suelo y se fue.

fin del flashback

_Sobre Mario de bruces tres cruces_

_Una en la frente la que mas dolio_

_Otra en el pecho la que le mato_

_Y otra miente en el noticiero_

_Dos drogadictos en plena ansiedad_

_Roban y matan a Mario Postigo_

_Mientras su esposa es testigo_

_Desde el portal_

Unos muggles borrachos acuchillaron al legendario Harry Potter al momento al que entraba a su casa mientras Hermione Granger ,su esposa, veia desde el umbral.

"Que final tan deshonroso para el chico que vencio a lord Voldemort" penso Hermione una vez que los reporteros de el profeta se fueron.

Enterraron a Harry entre los grandes y fueron miles de personas incluido Dudley su primo y unico familiar sobreviviente de Harry.

Nadie nunca se entero de la verdadera historia de la muerte de Harry Potter.

_Cruz de navajas por una mujer_

_Brillos mortales despuntan al alba _

_Sangre que tiñen de malva el amanecer._


End file.
